paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Light of their lives: SagexSummer puppies
Sage and Summer's future pups <3 First born was Bear, then Scarlet, and then Rocky Jr(RJ) These pups will not be having any crushes. Purple paw prints :) :) and I are done at 3rd gen and basically all the pups will be cousins so it'd be kind of awkward. Bear- a bit stocky and bigger than his siblings. He's got darker brown coat and has a stubby tail and small folded ears. He has green eyes and a brown collar. Scarlet- She looks like a lighter version of Sage,but with a mix of his and Summer's fur color and pink eyes. She has a grayish-brown "sock" on her right hind paw, matching the missing one on Sage. She has a patch on her right eye and tail tip, as well as tips on her fur tufts. Her right ear is folded over and her left ear is semi-floppy. She gains Summer's old Pink Baret and Pink collar. Rocky Jr(RJ)- he looks like Rocky in terms of body shape, but with a mix of his and Sage's fur color, a gray-ish brown hue. He has brown eyes like his Grandfather and light tan-ish socks on all his paws, tail tip, on his cheek fuzz, and a stripe down his fur tuft. He also has one small dark brown patch on his back and patch on his left eye. He wears a dark orange collar to match his Grandfather Bear- Very headstrong and stubborn, but once you're on his good side, he's like a giant teddybear. Very kind and sweet- but if someone is making him frustrated or if he just doesn't care about what they're saying, he'll ignore them and just continue what he's doing. He's a big old teddy bear though if you're close to him- or if you scratch him in the right place, like his ears or his belly. He's very protective over his siblings, especially RJ Scarlet- Strong-willed and doesn't let anything stop her from her goal, the opposite from her mother in outgoingness- she loves to shine and is a big perfectionist, but like her brother, if you're on her good side, she's very sweet and caring, and never backs down from a challenge. She's very loyal to her friends and loved ones and will always jump to their side if needed Rocky Jr(RJ)- Carefree and caring like his dad, he loves to look after younger pups and animals. He has limitless affections, but if you get him annoyed- he'll go completely silent and stare off into space or just walk away. He's a sweetheart and is very loving to those he knows and is very close to- especially to his grandpa Rocky. Sometimes RJ can get jealous very quickly, and when he's in an upset mood, can be very pouty and passive-aggressive. Unless he's upset, he's normally a very warm-hearted little pup. He's not really an aggressive pup, slightly afraid of violence, which is why he's glad he has big brother Bear to help him. *They're really tight with their other cousins, though they all bicker now and again, they love spending time with them. *Clarity and Scarlet like to sing together and a lot of the time and can often be heard singing duets *Rocky Jr. Is mostly always referred to as RJ, because he shares a large resemblance to his grandfather, but doesn't want to get his name mixed up. He loves spending time with Grandpa Rocky. He prefers to be called RJ, and will rarely respond to "Junior" or "Rocky Jr" Unless it's from his parents, grandparents, or the adults he trusts. Is only usually called by his full name if he's in a lot of trouble *Scarlet is a really good singer and is not afraid to let her talent shine, she actually tends to like it when she has the attention on her. But she doesn't let it go to her head and is still quite modest. *Bear has a huge appetite, his absolute favorite thing to eat is bacon-flavored kibble, just like Grandma Tundra. He loves helping his grandmother make food and loves to hang out with her *They live with Summer at her owner's home, but Sage always makes sure to visit his kids as much as he can, and often sleeps over there to be with his family *RJ really looks up to his grandfather and Dad being recyclers/ a ranger pup, but loves being a house pup. He loves helping his mother out as much as he can. *Bear loves to cook as much as he loves to eat- he always makes sure to help out his owner and his mom when they're cooking anything- but sometimes he gets in trouble for sampling a little bit. He and his Little brother tend to bake together and bond over it Stories by Purple Paw Prints :) :) or Tundrathesnowpup: *Pup Pup Zoo Panic! Stories by others: *Pups and the treasure hunt (RJ only) Collaborations: *Pups cry Wolf Third generation.png|All the cousins together Photo-2.jpg|art request by PitbullLover- Tide, RJ, and Sandy playing with their grandparents Zuma and Rocky <3 I love it so much thank you! oopsies.png|attempt to edit RJ- meh not my best but it's okay Grandpa Rocky.png|Rocky with his little mini-me grandson <3 RJ is a big cuddlebug with his family but is even more so with Rocky :3 RJ Edit.png|A cute gift of RJ by Poketitanspatrolgo! Category:Next Generation Category:Next next generation Category:Future generation Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Females Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Animals Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Purple Paw Prints :) :) Character Category:Third generation Category:Shared Pups Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundra's Family Category:Rocky's Family Category:Zuma's Family Category:Tundraverse Third Gen